1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a cryokenetic headband which is intended to be used during heavy work or exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to cryokenetic headband which is intended to surround the head of the wearer above the eyes and incorporates a pocket suitable for containing a cold pack material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As those skilled in the art will immediately recognize, sweatbands intended to absorb sweat from the brow of the wearers head have been available for many years. These bands essentially reduce the occurrence of sweat dripping into the wearers eyes and causing a painful stinging sensation. Similarly, those involved in heavy work or strenuous exercise have found that considerable relief from the heat can be achieved by holding a pack of ice to the forehead or pouring cool water over the head. Missing from the prior art, however, is a relatively inexpensive versatile headband which permits cold pack materials such as crushed ice to be contained therein.